Get Along, Try Again!
by Carps
Summary: Taking place after Megaman Legends 2, Tron and Roll try and try again...


"Get Along, Try Again!"  
  
  
**Takes place after Megaman Legends 2. SPOILER WARNING!   
  
If you're reading on, please enjoy! ^_^  
  
*****  
  
"Are we ready?!"  
  
"Yes Miss Tron!"  
  
The over-speaker rang with voices over the loud engine of the rocket preparing to launch on the peaceful, grassy area.  
  
"Sigh... OK, rocket ship to Megaman, take ten thousand and two," Roll's voice sighed.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Tron's voice snapped back. "OK! Contact! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...HERE WE GO!"  
  
"........"  
  
"What?" Tron's confused voice asked, the rocket still preparing to go.  
  
"Um...can you say 'Blast Off' Miss Tron? It feels more traditional..." a Servbot's voice squeaked.  
  
"OK... BLAST OFF!" Tron exclaimed boldly.  
  
The rocket ship hissed out with steam and it shot off into the air.  
  
Meanwhile, once again, Teasel, Professor Barrel and Von Muller watched the rocket take off into the air gallantly.  
  
"Yes... Keep going... Keep going.... PLLLLeeeassse keep going!" Teasel wailed to the ship.  
  
*Spit* *Sputter*   
  
...  
  
*KRAKA-BOOM!!!!!*  
  
Teasel sweated as the pieces of the rocket ship crashed to the ground along with some burnt Servbots. Data bounded over, and then sweated at the sight, still doing his dance.  
  
"Sigh... Poor Tron and Roll have been trying so hard," Barrel sighed, shaking his head sadly.   
  
He took a long sip of tea as Von Muller waved off some beads of sweat with a Japanese fan. "Yes... Roll's just like her father, I'm afraid. He never, ever gave up. At least that's what you always tell me, Barrel."  
"Well, I suppose they'll get it sooner or later," Barrel agreed.  
  
Teasel rested his cheek in his palm and sighed, looking at the looming, thick, black smoke in the air. [I don't understand why Tron's been so anxious to get that...that...blue boy back from that planet! She refused to go anywhere until she could get to him. I wonder...]  
  
*****  
  
"I TOLD you!" Tron hissed, slamming her fist into the table. "I told you it was the engine!"   
  
"I keep telling you it's YOUR crappy equipment that's doing it!" Roll snapped back, also slamming her fist into their planning table.  
  
Data hopped over, a sweat over his head, "Eek, eek! I told you I could help! Please let me help!"  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS DATA!" the two girls yelled together.  
  
Data fell backwards, eyes waterfalling with tears. "Please...listen...to...meeeee!"  
  
Roll and Tron ignored him and went back to arguing and designing another rocket ship. Data got up and watched the two girls with another huge sweat. A Servbot walked by, holding a box in his hands.  
  
"They get along well, don't they?" the Servbot said briskly, walking to the pile of odds and ends further away.  
  
"HEY! You girls!"  
  
Tron and Roll stopped bickering and looked up to see Teasel standing a foot away, a disappointed scowl on his face.  
  
"What is it, Teasel?" Tron asked. "We're busy right now."  
  
Teasel sighed, face softening, "You girls have been working for 3 weeks straight with hardly any sleep! Let me and the monkey work things out and you girls can go somewhere to rest."  
  
"B_but Teasel!" Tron gasped, eyes large in a silent plead and disagreement.  
  
"Eek! Eek! Don't worry! I'll help Teasel! I know a lot!" Data squeaked, jumping up and down.   
  
"Barrel and Muller said they would help us too, so don't worry your pretty, little heads off, Okay?" Teasel agreed with a gentle smile.  
  
Reluctantly, the two girls slowly made their way down the hill and further away, walking in silence. Roll was thankful for the silence; it gave her time to think about how to improve the rocket and Megaman. But then again, Data had said he knew more about the ancient technology then they did. She wanted to know more about Megaman and Data, especially after the events almost 3 weeks ago. Roll held onto her hat a little tighter as a breeze blew over the grass.  
  
"So," Roll found herself say. She glanced inwardly at Tron. Her bright, green eyes focused ahead of them, not moving to look at Roll once. "...Where should we go?"  
"Hm? Oh, I dunno. Somewhere we can get peace," Tron said quietly.  
  
Roll decided to end the small talk there, knowing she probably disturbed Tron of her own thoughts. Roll looked ahead to see a small lake, totally quiet and calm looking.  
  
"Hey, a lake!" Roll tried to cheer the depressed-looking sky pirate. "That looks peaceful enough!"  
  
Tron looked at the lake, then back at Roll, "Okay, good idea."  
  
*****  
  
Night soon came, and like all teenagers, Roll and Tron didn't seem to care. Instead, they lied by the surface, looking into the stars, dimly seeing the place where Megaman was stuck on in the sky.  
  
"I wonder what he's doing," Roll finally spoke.  
  
Tron rolled her head to her, "Me too. I hope he's not alone."  
  
Roll shivered, trying to rid the picture of Megaman laying in the darkness, completely alone. "That's why I want to get him as quick as we can."  
  
Tron nodded. "I understand."  
  
They were silent again, before Tron asked, "Roll? Did...did you love...Megaman?"  
  
Roll's whole face turned red, "Um..."  
  
Tron smiled slightly, "I knew it. He was so preoccupied with you, he hardly said anything to me after he burnt me to a crisp..." She bit her lip slightly, eyes threatening to tear at the memory of him carrying on like he didn't have a care in the world. "...And I know you feel the same way."  
  
"Well? What about you?" Roll asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
Her green eyes rolled to Tron. Tron's red face burned through the thick darkness, only lightened by the moon and the stars. Roll smiled and turned back to the stars, concentrating on that place...   
  
"I don't live him," Tron's stern words interrupted Roll's thoughts.  
  
Roll shot up, feeling something she never really felt so strongly before... Disappointment? Anger?   
  
Tron's eyes became slits, "If you love him, and he loves you, then why should I try?"  
  
Roll laughed. "Well, it would be fun to have competition!"   
  
Tron blinked, "Huh? Are you serious?!"  
  
Roll laughed as Tron stared at the girl in disbelief.   
  
"You can't just give up like that!" Roll said, becoming stern again. "If you give up, how are we going to get Megaman back?! How will you cherish the feeling of love?"  
  
Tron looked down, eyes wavering silently. "I never felt love before."  
  
Roll grinned, "What about that Glyde guy?"  
  
"He's gay."  
  
Roll closed her mouth instantly, feeling stupid and embarrassed.   
  
Tron continued, "My mother died when I was young. We never really had any talks and Teasel was always embarrassed if I asked anything like that."  
  
"I'm sorry," Roll gasped lightly.  
  
Tron shrugged. "Don't worry about me. I'm use to all of this now."  
  
Roll suddenly thought about it more closely. "I guess I never realized how hard it was for you all."   
  
Tron remained silent.  
  
"...I'm sorry about mine and Megaman's behavior..." Roll said softly.  
  
Tron sighed in irritation, "Stop apologizing! You're annoying me."  
  
"I'm---" Roll stopped and chuckled in her throat. "...You're right."  
  
"Hey!"   
  
Tron and Roll looked up to se Teasel run to them.  
  
"Teasel!" Tron gasped happily.  
  
Teasel grinned, "Ladies, look to your right! Our rocket ship is gonna go up!"   
  
He laughed as Roll and Tron glanced at each other, and then looked to the right. A rocket ship blasted off into the air.   
  
"Keep going...please..." Tron begged.  
  
Data bounded over, "Eek! Eeek! I told you! Eek eek eek eek!"   
  
The rocket ship went higher and higher...  
  
*Spit*  
  
*Sputter*  
  
..............  
  
*KRAKA-BOOM!!!!!*  
  
All four sweated at the sight of the mid-air explosion.  
  
Teasel turned completely white with Tron and Roll, then tripped to the ground. Data blinked and looked at his tail, a piece of an important-looking metal accessory caught on it.  
  
"...Whoops. Eek..." He said with a huge sweat.   
  
Data looked into the sky at the planet-like thing Megaman was still on.  
  
"Sorry, Megaman... Can you wait another week or so...?" Data sighed.  
  
  
The End  



End file.
